


Calling

by kissuai



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Dalish Inquisitor, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mahariel is sleepy, is that what it's called??, they're just comfortable with each other and in love, yknow?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27772507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissuai/pseuds/kissuai
Summary: The Inquisition's reach spanned far and wide. Naturally, the Warden is called upon and Zevran has to deliver.
Relationships: Zevran Arainai/Male Mahariel, Zevran Arainai/Male Warden
Kudos: 32





	Calling

The window clicked shut, loud in the stillness of twilight, causing Zevran to grimace at the sound. His name was murmured behind him; he swivelled. Mahariel. "You should be in bed, amor."

A slow blink: tiredness, "It's too soft."

Zevran knew that was only part of the truth. With the Calling came nightmares which turned to separation anxiety, so it didn't help that they were in the middle of Orlais. Everything was unfamiliar to the Warden, he complained that the beds were so soft they suffocated you.

Zevran joined Mahariel in his lap, the crook of his neck cradling the Warden's face as arms loosely snaked around his waist. Always loosely, so if Zevran ever wanted to go, he could. He never did. "I have word from Leliana, if you'd like."

Mahariel's eyes closed, inhaling his scent - he had once said the assassin smelled of Antivan leather, blood on steel and a touch of Adder's Kiss; "Read to me."

He did.

Reading off Leliana's signature, Zevran added, "Corypheous sounds quite naughty. Someone should give him a good spank, no?"

Mahariel gave an amused exhale through the nose, "Save the world, too."

Zevran's low chuckle, "So it seems. The world should be a damsel in a romance novel with how often it gets into trouble."

He hummed, likely weighing his options. Zevran knew he didn't do well with people, despite being blessed with a silver tongue (in every way, Zevran would joke). But with word of the Inquisition's reach, there would certainly be more people than the Warden would like.

Mahariel was silent a moment too long, conflicted with his desire to help and his own selfish - despite Zevran's insistence that it wasn't - needs. So he spoke up, "We don't need to go, the Inquisitor  _ is _ Dalish, after all."

He hoped Dalish pride was enough to ease his mind. It wasn't, "I'm just wondering if one of us can go to the Inquisition and the other to follow up on the cure."

Zevran frowned and shifted to face the Warden. Mahariel leaned back, disentangling himself to allow the motion. His eyes searching, concerned at some offence he might have caused, always caring despite his exhaustion. "No," Zevran said this, firmly, "Wherever you go, I will follow. I said to never doubt that."

A beat, "To the Dark City itself."

Zevran relaxed, "To the Dark City itself."

Another moment passed, a glimmer caught Mahariel's eye - a thought twinkling through his mind, "Let's send them a fruit basket."

Zevran laughed. It filled the room as he leaned down to steal a kiss, "Perfect."

**Author's Note:**

> Mahariel asking to be read to isn't him being cute, he's just illiterate lmao


End file.
